The present invention relates to a process for producing articles of jewelry, trinketry and the like, as, for instance, bracelets, chains, necklaces, nick-nacks and the like, starting from a composite tubular element formed by a plurality of tubular elements of different diameters inserted one into the other and then cut according to planes suitably oriented or to surfaces of any shape.
The invention also concerns the articles and the semimanufactured products which are obtained by means of this process and which can be used to compose necklace elements, pendants and the like.
The process of this invention comprises the following steps of:
(a) drawing a plurality of hollow tubular elements, each made of a metal of a different colour and/or colour tonalities and each having an outer diameter slightly less than the inner diameter of another of said elements, while the smallest element preferably has a solid cross section; PA1 (b) inserting said tubular elements into each other in order to obtain a multi-layer composite tubular element having layers of different colours and/or colour tonalities; PA1 (c) drawing said composite multi-layer element until the various tubular components adhere perfectly to each other; PA1 (d) cutting sections of the desired length from said composite element, obtained as in the step (c); PA1 (e) shaping each length of said composite element according to the desired configuration, and optionally welding its ends in the case wherein an annular piece or the like has to be obtained; PA1 (f) cutting or milling each length of the composite tubular element in those portions thereof where the outer surface has to show bands of different forms and colours in order to attain the desired decorative effect.
This process can be completed by conventional polishing operations or other superficial treatment.